


你总是忘记告诉卡萝不要等你

by lumingous



Series: 生离死别 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Relief(in the end), Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 『在世间 难逃避命运相亲 竟不可 接近或我应该 相信 是缘分』——一生所爱





	你总是忘记告诉卡萝不要等你

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter，这里是存档/备份

**-1-**  
你总是忘记告诉卡萝如果约会迟到了就不要等你。  
因为在这种情况下，你十有八九是会爽约的了。  
当然，关于爽约这件事，你的本意并非如此，只是作为身兼数职的超级英雄，即使宇宙间最强大的武器为你所用，你也总会有分身乏术的时候。  
有时是因为灯团忽然冒出的任务让你紧急离开地球，有时是因为正义联盟那里又惹出了什么大的麻烦，然而更多时候的是因为巴里。  
不，这不是说巴里是一个比欧阿和正联还要让人头疼的存在。  
事实上，你才是让人头疼的原因——你才是那个经常让巴里头疼的原因。  
你总是愿意借着灯戒给予你的力量，在稍微闲暇的时间飞到他的家中，任性妄为地侵犯着他的私人空间，将他的生活作息搅得一团糟，最后还不忘找出各种各样的借口延长他与你相处的时间。  
“卡萝会骂死我的吧，果然没有给她我的电话号码是个不错的选择。”你醒来便听到他伏在你身边低语。又一次宿醉在他家，又一次被他用温柔的声音叫醒，又一次离他近到只要一抬头就能品尝到彼此温度的距离。  
然而你清楚地知道这是你与他之间能到达的最近的距离。  
这是无论灌下多少瓶波本威士忌、因为酗酒吐到多肝肠寸断都不应改变的事实。  
因为这是你们既定的结局。

 **-2-**  
你将衬衫的纽扣一个一个地扣好，系好皮带，选了衣橱中的最为郑重的那条领带仔细地挽上一个漂亮的温莎结。  
领带上的纹路是淡蓝色的，就像他眼睛的颜色。  
一如那个你们绝口不提的夜晚，巴里眼中盛满的色泽。

你记得就是在这间屋子，在毒藤女的花粉影响下的你们几近忘情地抚摸着彼此的肉体，身体——连同灵魂——都蜷在一处纠结摩擦着，肆意地在彼此的身上点燃足以燎原的烈火 。  
你引着他的手抚向你的眼睛，你从未有机会告诉过他，在没人注意的时候，这双眼睛最长停留的地方便是你此时此刻注视着的风景。  
你看到他的汗水从额头划下，沿着脸颊的轮廓滚落到唇角，留下像是泪痕的轨迹。  
你吻了上去，细细地品尝，感受着咸到苦涩的味道，一如被你亲手埋葬了许多年的感情。  
先清醒过来的是他。  
“哈尔。”你听到他佯装镇定地叫了你的名字。即使声音里依旧夹杂着让人无法忽略的喘息和呻吟，你就是明白了他的拒绝。  
没办法，谁叫你们是宇宙级别的最佳搭档呢——虽然这只是你自说自话的封号。  
你停下来了，伏在他身上粗重地喘着气，由于花粉的影响，你依旧无法平静。  
只是你清楚地知道，自己已经不再有更进一步的勇气。  
多么悲哀，象征着宇宙中最亮的那抹意志之绿的灯侠却要用如此憋足的诱因亲近心中的唯一。  
你倔强地不肯挪动自己的身体，也不肯开口，好想那样就能把时间停留在数秒以前一样。

然而在灯戒几近万能的能力中，唯独少了时间停滞这个选项。地球的自转不会向你期望的那样停止，你们之间也不可能就此长长久久地僵持下去。  
所以事情按照写好的剧本一样继续发展了，就像你们每次吵架收场的那样，这次又是他先开口道歉了。  
“哈尔，抱歉。”他一字一顿地说道，只是声音不复往日的清明，润泽的蓝眸里挟着无法被隐藏的水气。  
你因着他落下的话音蓦得僵住了，肌肉紧绷到夸张。你合上双眸，试图将所有的情绪都掩在那层薄薄的眼睑之后。你从没能告诉他，于你而言，在他所有对你说过的话中，最怕的无外乎“抱歉”这两个字，客套生硬到好像你们的关系下一秒就会因着这个单词退回到彼此还不相识时的样子。  
“哈尔……”他又叫起了你的名字，这次是迟疑的，带着抗拒和一丝隐在深处的惊惧，那是你从未在他口中听到的音调。  
这让你回想起被视差怪附体那段可怕的日子，人们面对你时总是带着这样的情绪。  
你不仅一次地庆幸着巴里那时已经不在尘世了。你可以忍受你的兄弟对你的恐惧，你可以承受其他超级英雄们对你的抗拒，你甚至可以接受世间众人对你排斥的目光。只是你不能接受这样的感情落在他的身上。  
你终于退缩了，却始终没能睁开紧闭的双眼，因为你不愿意让他看到你眼睛被各种情绪熬到通红的丑陋模样。摸索着下床，由于闭着眼睛的原因，你在离开前不经意间触碰到他裸露在外的肌肤，上面带着的热度足以将你焚烧殆尽。  
可空气里弥漫着的气氛却能直接将你心中的炽热冷冻成冰。  
你从地上随意的捡起一件衣物披在身上，像个最为人鄙视的懦夫那样落荒而逃。  
慌乱中的你永远不会知道，世界上跑得最快的那个人曾在你跨出屋门的瞬间试图抓住你的衣角，只是最终还是因为一些难言的原因而放弃了。

强大的意志力将你从不长但足以刻骨铭心的记忆中扯出，你披上被熨烫的笔挺的西装外套，将台子上的口袋巾小心翼翼地按照你早已压好的痕迹折叠，放入胸前的口袋里。  
然后从那个天鹅绒的小盒子里取出戒指，用柔软的纸帕擦拭着上面并不存在的灰尘，再仔细放回。  
今天是艾瑞斯和他的婚礼，作为他的挚友，你总要为巴里做到完美。

 **-3-**  
你回想起当雷告诉你他们把婚礼的地点最终定在某间教堂里时，你是吃惊的。  
因为你清楚得记得巴里在还未向艾瑞斯求婚时就对众人阐述过他对未来婚礼的畅想，就将场地设在中城和楔石城之间的那片金黄色的原野里，永远都有条理的中城法证官先生甚至都事先规划好了每个人的站位。  
“为什么？”你冲到他面前，怒气满满地质疑他最新的决定，好像你对此有什么发言权一样。  
你当然不会告诉他，在某些无法入眠的深夜，你曾独自一人偷偷地掠过小半个美国，只为了站在那里幻想他和你婚礼的模样。想象中的你们一如他描述中的那样，在阳光里下交换戒指，浪漫的接吻，接受朋友们的祝福，最后十指紧扣着相携一生。你们的故事会和闪电侠还有绿灯侠的事迹一同隐在青史的字里行间，被人口口相传，就连死亡也不能将你们分开。  
“什么？”他先是吃了一惊，然后拥有神速力的大脑瞬间理解了你的问题。  
“原本选择的是田园式的婚礼，因为我知道那样的婚礼艾瑞斯会喜欢。”他挠了挠头，脸上带着的笑容像个刚毕业的大学生那样青涩，“只是艾瑞斯觉得教堂是个更好的主意，她觉得在那里举行婚礼，妈妈会从天堂里看到我最幸福的时刻。”  
你哑口无言，满腔的怒火被巴里的最后几个字浇得一干二净。  
你终于理解了你的挚友选择了艾瑞斯而不是别的什么人作为灵魂伴侣的缘由。  
那么温柔的一个人啊，即使是作为情敌的你也不得不感谢她的细心——因为你知道，即使你有心去做，也永远做不到为他如此考量。  
“哈尔·乔丹，”你喃喃自语着，“你没能得偿所愿真是怨不得旁人啊。”  
“什么？”他没有听清你的嘟囔，下意识地向前凑了两步。  
你比他高了两三英尺，所以当他与你离得过近时，巴里便不得不微微抬头看你。  
而你则是一直低垂着头。  
这个样子从远处看去像极了你们马上就要接吻的样子——事实上，你也差点这么做了。  
“巴仔……”你的一只手覆上他的面颊，用拇指轻轻地描绘着他的唇尖，看见神速力者的皮肤用肉眼可见的变红了。  
你向前凑去，见他因压迫感垂下了双眸，金色的睫毛颤抖着，被笼上了不安的味道。  
你叹了口气，最终还是住了手。巴里·艾伦应该是这世间少有的纤尘不染的人物，总不该为了你的一点私心就为他染上别的带有污秽的色彩。  
你使劲地甩了甩头，试图把一切不堪的愿望都抛之脑后。然后咬着牙硬生生地将覆在他脸颊上的手挪到了他的头上，揉了揉他满头灿烂的金发，用尽毕生的毅力仿佛真的毫无芥蒂般地恭喜他找到一个如此懂他的妻子。

 **-4-**  
被派来接你去教堂的自然是奥利弗，你们相识数年，他是与你真正同甘共苦过的同伴，被你永远地列为了最为信赖的存在之一。  
常年的执法者生涯赋予了奥利弗过于敏感的神经，你无法言喻的感情也曾被他参透，当然，这也是一度是他看不惯巴里的原因。  
他曾经强烈抗议过你作为伴郎出现在巴里的婚礼上：“如果黛娜要嫁给别人，我会做的第一件事估计是拎着弓箭送新郎归西。”  
而不是像你这样站在神坛之下离巴里最近的地方给予最真心又最苦涩的祝福。大抵是看你足够可怜，吐槽役的神射手难得的没将挖苦的字句讲完。  
你没能反驳，事实上，你也无从反驳，因为连你自己也完全不理解为什么会向巴里毛遂自荐，作为他的伴郎出席他的婚礼。

你向他点头示意，无言地打开车门，将自己蜷缩在奥利颇为宽敞的副驾驶座上。  
车开了，极美的风景在你的眼中一一掠过，你却无暇欣赏。  
十英里、九英里、八英里……你在心中焦急地地计算着到达的距离——因为那同样也是你这段秘而不宣的感情最后能走的距离。  
奥利弗也由着你这么做了，所以在前往教堂的路上谁都没有说话。  
六英里、五英里、四英里……愈来愈近的距离使人发狂，和着车厢内沉重的气氛让你难以喘息，你总觉得自己应该做些什么打破僵局。  
“嘿，奥利，这没什么，今天过后不过是少了一个可供选择的金发美人而已。”你学着自己曾经作为花花公子在酒吧中四处猎艳时的轻佻模样，在脸上挂起自认为最为灿烂的笑容。  
“哈尔……”一贯快人快语的奥利弗迟疑了，他似乎在斟酌着词句，“哈尔，别笑了，那很丑。”  
丑？怎么可能？你赶忙拉下了在你上方悬着的仪表镜，看到镜子中曾经让无数美女趋之若鹜的脸而今果真丑陋到让人无法直视。虽说唇角挂上了足够迷人的弧度，却依旧挡不住大滴大滴的悲哀从你的的眼睛里滚落。  
在毫无察觉的时候，你竟然流泪了。  
“最后发泄一下吧，哈尔，别把自己逼得太紧，”你听到你的好友如此说道，“然后像个男人一样挺胸抬头地在他们交换戒指时埋葬你的感情。”

 **-5-**  
似乎是为了让你平静心绪，余下的前往教堂的路途被奥利弗七拐八绕地开了许久，当你们调整好神情到达教堂时，卡萝早已站在门口了等着你了。身材高挑一身紫色礼裙盛装打扮的她仿佛是大师级的油画中阿弗洛狄忒，挟着与生俱来的气势，美的摄人心魄，只可惜你已不再有能力亦或是心情去欣赏。  
不知是否是因为你是巴里伴郎的缘由，艾瑞斯将卡萝选作她的伴娘 。你此时此刻万分庆幸她的选择，因为即使在某个瞬间你忽然失态，站在你身旁的也是一个绝不会嘲笑你的存在。  
卡萝知道内情，她尊重你的决定。  
她不再是紫灯，也没再被星蓝石附体过。将来自宇宙的痴情抛之脑后，如今蒸蒸日上的企业让她沉浸在女强人似的生活中，早就不再在意自己的情爱。只是费里斯集团的掌权者需要一个男伴将蜂拥而上的投机者们赶开，而你需要一个卡萝去向所有人——向巴里——证明自己可以过的很好。  
所以这些年来，她和你依旧是众人眼中的模范情侣，甜蜜到能把人溺毙其中的那种。然而只有你们二人知道，在你绅士地伸出右臂邀她挎住时，最多能得到的只是一个出于礼貌而轻轻搭上的左手，而不再是足以托付全身的重量。  
她向你走了过去，默默的向你点了点头，并没有问你们为什么迟到了。说实话，费里斯集团的首席执行官若是连这点眼力也没有，便不可能在这个男性荷尔蒙过剩的航天航空业混得如此风生水起了。  
“哈尔……”她向你伸出一只手，你自然而然地牵了起来，顺着力道将她的手腕架在你的臂弯之上。你默默地感受着她从两人相交处努力传给你的力量，缓缓地闭上了双眼，再睁开时竟像要共赴战场那般决绝。

你任由她引着你缓步进入教堂，在跨入厅门的一瞬间你就知道你来晚了，熟悉的面孔早就充满了这间并不大的教堂。  
你看到黛安娜终于卸下了一身的战甲，亲密地挽着史蒂夫的胳膊在角落中窃窃私语着什么，平日里严肃正经的美军空军上校转身出去，笑得一脸无奈，再进来时，他的手中不出所料地多出了一个草莓味的冰淇淋。  
你看到你所不熟悉的那个克拉克亲密的揽着露易丝，牵着乔纳森的小手笑得一脸温和，你曾亲历过另一条时间线上他们末世般的悲剧，现世的安稳便是再好不过的结局。  
你看到布鲁斯的右手边坐着他的孩子们，四个孩子。早年离家的杰森最终还是读懂了布鲁斯隐在未尽话语中的关切，选择了放下过去的争执回归家庭。而布鲁斯的左手边依旧是空的，你知道那是为谁留的座位，你理解他的坚持，毕竟，你也很想念属于你们的那个蓝大个。  
你眼中的每个人都在向前走着，只有你站在执念中原地踏步。  
“这没什么不好的。”你扯了个连你自己都不太相信的谎言。  
然后定了定心神，向你的搭档、 你的挚友、你的一生所爱走去。

 **-6-**  
“哈尔！你总算是到了，我还以为你不愿意来了呢。”巴里看到你便急忙赶了上来，你看到他偶尔微翘的发稍被整齐的压下，脸上浮着浅笑，白色的西装包裹着修长的四肢，精致得像是坠入尘间的天使。  
“怎么可能！哪怕是黑死帝再度来袭都不可能让我在这个日子里缺席！”你慌张地辩解道，努力地将目光从他的笑容上撕扯下来，唯恐他从你的眼神中看出一点端倪。然后顺便将在一旁嬉皮笑脸的同伴扯来顶锅，“都怪奥利，平日叫嚣着多喜欢开快车，然而在这么重要的时候掉了链子。”  
而你的好友也颇给面子的附和着你的话语，向他道着歉。  
好在当惯了老好人的他也没有真的生气，只是笑骂着说拿出满意的新婚礼物便可以将这件事揭过去。  
奥利从善如流的从口袋里掏出了一个精美的小盒子，看包装你不用问也知道是某家做工昂贵的手表。  
显然巴里也是知道的，只是道了声多谢，没有拆开便收了起来。  
他又转过头来看向你，右手伸出、摊开，笑的眉眼弯弯，明显是一副讨要礼物的样子。  
“我没有准备。”你只好敷衍他。  
事实上，你准备了，就放在奥利车的后备箱中，但那只是你亲手雕刻的粗糙物件——雕的是你们曾经一起参观过的大大小小星球上的景色——和他刚刚收到的名贵礼物相比足矣相形见绌。  
所以你本打算在婚礼结束之后偷偷地塞进他们用来打包的车中，也不必署名，因为这家伙必然会知道那礼物来自谁。  
“好吧……”你看见他的脸似乎一瞬间垮了下来，好看的眉紧紧地簇在一起，失落的样子绝非作伪。  
“巴里……对不起……”你上前一步，扯住他的胳膊， 此时此刻你最害怕的就是因自己的原因让今天本应最幸福的人变得踌躇。  
他摇了摇头，脸上扯出了一个堪称勉强的笑容：“这没什么，又不是小孩子了，我不会因为没收到礼物就哭鼻子 。”  
可他的脸上表情却明明白白地谴责着你的良心。  
“要不，我把我自己送给你当新婚礼物吧。”你几乎要咬断自己的舌头，天知道你脑子的哪个犄角旮旯里冒出的这个主意。  
“什么！”他蓦得抬头看向你。  
“拥抱，我是说拥抱。怎么样，一个来自于世界上最伟大的绿灯侠的拥抱。”你连忙改口， 装作一副洋洋自得的样子，却忽然发现这是一个再好不过的点子。  
你想要在巴里彻底被无名指上的那块金属彻底禁锢住之前最后感受一次他的体温。  
他迟疑了片刻，犹豫地点了点头，只是步子向前只挪动了一点便不肯再动了，你不得不替他完成了剩下的动作。  
你张开双臂，将站在原地僵直的他扯进怀中，感受到他的温度连同重量一点一点的交付到你的身上，然后渐渐收紧力道，意外的发现你怀中的身躯陌生到夸张。  
你们到底有多久没有这么亲密地接触了？一两周？甚至一两个月？你记不清了，也懒得去回忆，重要的是，此时此刻，他就在你的怀里。  
“巴里，我们似乎很久没有这么拥抱过吧。”你说道。  
由于姿势的原因，你无法看到他的神色，只能通过他的脑袋在你的肩头轻轻摩擦的角度揣度出那是个点头的动作。  
“只怕以后也不太有这样的机会了吧……”你怕他误会，又赶忙补上了一句：“我是说，以后我们大概就没那么多时间了，毕竟你要照顾你的家庭，欧阿那边我也必须要负起责任。”  
半响过后，你仍然没有等到他的任何动作。  
“巴里？巴仔？你还好么？”你有些慌了神，无法计算数秒之内巴里那拥有神速力的大脑到底思索过什么。  
“如果……如果没有见过巴特……”他终于开口了，前言不搭后语，声音也闷闷的，听的不甚真切。  
“……巴里？”你架着他的胳膊略微向后撤了一点，终于看到他的表情。  
巴里的眼睛有些发肿，鼻头也红红的，一副想要哭出声的样子，他试图用手背掩饰自己的狼狈，却不怎么成功。  
“是因为我做了什么么？”这下你真的不知所措了。  
“不，没什么，天才，谢谢你的礼物，我只是……”他眨了眨眼，终究没让含在蔚蓝色双眸中的水汽 流下。  
你默默的看着他欲盖弥彰般清着嗓子，仔细地整理仪容， 拉扯自己的衣袖。  
你听到他补上了未完的话语：“谢谢你的拥抱，哈尔，我只是太高兴了。”  
他说这句话的时候，脸上挂着的是远比你今天刚见到他时更加真挚的笑容。

 **-7-**  
一直到牧师提醒你把戒指送上去前你的大脑都是一片空白的。  
“乔丹先生？乔丹先生？” 须发皆白的牧师小声的叫着你的姓氏。  
你从浑浑噩噩中惊醒，然后意识到你正站在你的好友的婚礼上，他的另一半已经为他的无名指套上了戒指，现在就等他为她带上那个小小的金属装饰来完成契约了。  
那个装饰——戒指——就在你的右手口袋中，明明只有几盎司的戒指显得沉甸甸的，重量让人无法忽略。  
那是你为他亲自在宇宙的边缘采集的矿石，似金非金，润泽如玉。  
你曾亲眼看着他用神速力一点一点地打磨，最终成了两只对戒，一只写上了“艾瑞斯”，一只写上了“巴塞洛缪”。  
你没能告诉他，你偷偷藏起了他用剩下的边角料打磨出了第三只戒指，上面刻上的名字不言而喻。  
“乔丹先生？”牧师终于忍不住又叫了你一次。  
过于繁琐的声音吵得你额头生疼，灵魂仿佛被撕扯成两半， 一半的你想要举起灯戒，抓着新郎直接冲破教堂尖尖的屋顶，冲出地球，将巴里囚禁在一个他没法用神速力逃离的地方，为他戴上那只属于你的戒指，让他最终只能看着你，让他的目光只能为你停留，让他的生命只因为你而有意义。  
你动心了，不止一点 。  
“天才？”他的声音中沾染不上一丝阴霾。  
你发现就算心中的欲壑堪比鸿沟，你也无法忍受那样地折辱他。  
你决定婚礼之后就把多出来的那只戒指扔进太阳，你要亲眼看着这个绝不会有一丝价值的东西一点一点地融化。  
毕竟，它归根结底只是一块被人遗弃无人需要的边角料。  
你拥抱着你的另一半名为理智的灵魂，咬着牙将口袋里的那个戒指递给了巴里，盯着他的唇齿一张一合的祷念誓言，看着他小心翼翼的为她套上戒指，称她为韦斯特-艾伦夫人。  
“以我被上帝及密苏里州所赋予的权力，我现在宣布你们成为夫妻。”那个牧师说道。  
你知道一切都尘埃落定了。

 **-8-**  
你目送着那对礼成的璧人互相扶持着走下台去，看到艾瑞斯一脸兴奋的向着宾客们展示着新带在手上的婚戒，那戒指平凡、普通，正如世人眼中的他一样。  
那戒指独一无二、堪比永恒，正如你眼中的他一样。  
你看着他们两个相偕走远的模样，看见他的金发和她的红发由于光线的原因在你眼中自然地揉杂在一起，温和而夺目，射来的光线刺得你眼睛发疼，你却依旧不愿意移开视线。  
而他似乎是感受到了你的注视，微微地回头，水洗过的蓝眸里充满了歉意。  
“谢谢，哈尔……还有，对不起。”你终是读懂了他的唇形。  
原来他是知道的。  
原来，他是知道，你对他……  
这样的结局也没什么不好。你阖上双眸长吁了一口气，像是想要把在心中堵塞了数年的淤泥都倾吐地一干二净。  
再睁开眼睛时，你的心里只剩下一片释然 。  
你发现你竟是愿意站在他的身后远远地注视着他，愿意在产房外陪他焦急地等待他的一双儿女降临， 愿意作为唐和朵恩的教父、手拉着手教他们跑跳，愿意立在宇宙之中为他守护闪电家族的世代传承。  
你竟是愿意的。  
只要依旧能站在他的身边。  
然后你的脑子里蓦得浮现出巴特活蹦乱跳的样子，看见了他红褐色的发梢在奔跑时肆意地飞扬，看见了他在微笑时与他祖父几乎如出一辙的温柔的双眸。  
这样真的没什么不好的。  
“呐，卡萝，抱歉啊，以后不必再等我了。”你的视线依旧挂在人群中焦点的身上，终于补上了数年前就该说出的话语。  
你没有回头，但依稀看到了那个如初见时一般爽利的黑发女子站在你的身边向你微笑着颔首。


End file.
